LAS COSAS QUE UNO MENOS ESPERA
by MissMusic123
Summary: Un muy pequeño drabble de una Hermione rememorando sus últimos 3 años de vida antes del pánico de ver que una pequeña poción verde lima cambia tu vida. Rankeado de esta forma por lenguaje un tanto flórido.


Clasificación puesta en base al lenguaje inapropiado digno de un camionero veterano.

Drabble Dramione

Suspiré.

-Mierda santa- murmuré hacia la nada. De todas las malditas cosas que podían suceder en este preciso momento de mi vida, esta era la más jodida que pude pensar alguna vez. Y soy lista, mierda.

Finalmente había terminado de pagar el bendito departamento en el Callejón Diagon cercano a la salida al Londres muggle. Un hermoso y luminoso semipiso, con mi habitación de princesa, mi estudio, la pieza de huéspedes, un amplio living comedor, una maldita cocina de ensueño y mis 2 baños con loza especial que emanaba calor. Había sudado por esa loza, maldición.

Mi carrera como Auror estaba comenzando a despegar luego de 7 duros años de entrenamiento junto a Harry, mi aún mejor amigo. Y no estaba de más mencionar que deberíamos trasladarnos a Canadá en tan solo 5 horas por un "pequeño" asunto de contrabando y trata de brujas. Merlín, incluso pasamos de ser "El Trío Dorado" a "El Dúo Dinámico". Somos malditamente buenos juntos, como era de esperar luego de pasar toda una guerra y educación media y superior juntos.

Junto a Luna y Ginny al fin estábamos cerca de poder abrir un pequeño local en el Londres muggle. Sobre tejidos. Porque sí, era increíblemente relajante masacrar un poco de lana y de repente tener un sweater nuevo. Relajante, barato y ecológico. Así que, ¿por qué no hacer de eso un negocio? Y ni hablar de lo felices que estaban la señora Weasley y mi madre, así que. Después de todo, había mejorado mucho luego del 4to año en Hogwarts.

Y Draco… él era otro finalmente. Establecidos y juntos.

Hace 3 años teníamos … algo. Desde esa vez en que Harry me había llevado corriendo a San Mungo sangrando por una fea herida hecha con un hacha de troll, una llama, por no decir un incendio forestal combinado con la erupción de un volcán, nació entre nosotros. Draco era el practicante que la atendió y no hizo más falta que me tocara para darnos cuenta que esta vez el rollo iba distinto que en Hogwarts.

-Mirate nada más, Granger…-murmuró con suavidad mientras movía la varita para cortar la hemorragia del hombro y gentilmente me ayudaba a recostarme para seguir por un examen más completo.- Luego de, ¿cuánto? ¿3 años? Finalmente pudiste controlar tu melena para definir algo parecido a rizos y te apareces con un buen par de tetas. ¿Cuánto apostamos a que cuando te vayas de este cubículo encontraré un culo legendario?- Él parecía divertido, pero no por eso menos concentrado en escuchar los signos vitales.- Realmente fue un buen detalle de tu parte el esperarme sin remera. Gracias Granger, lo aprecio en verdad.

Bufé.

-Mirate nada más, Malfoy…- repliqué con mordacidad.- Luego de, ¿cuánto? ¿3 años? Finalmente pudiste despeinar un poco tu pelo engominado y apareciste con algo de altura que sí te hace justicia. ¿Cuánto apostamos a que seguro también ganaste fuerza y, por qué no, un par de pelotas?- Él rió y pude escuchar a Harry largar una carcajada también. Sólo pude sonreírle lo más venenosamente que me salió.- Tu comentario sexista de mierda ni siquiera me hace parpadear. Lavander Brown y yo somos las únicas en el cuerpo de entrenamiento de Aurores y ella es medio lobo. He cambiado, joder.

Malfoy levantó las cejas un tanto impresionado. Pero prefirió callar. Porque maldición, Draco Malfoy. Había pasado por mucho como para que un comentario de mis tetas me afecten. Además, realmente eran un buen par. Uno jodidamente bueno.

-Bien… parece estar todo en orden ahora, señorita Granger. La hemorragia está controlada y sus signos vitales están perfectos. Mi recomendación personal es que repose por no menos de 48hs y tome los brebajes mágicos necesarios que le recetaré para el dolor, los muggles no servirán.- estaba garabateando una receta que me dio luego de firmarla y volvió a escribir.- Si quiere una 2da opinión más calificada, con gusto las enfermeras la derivarán a mi superior, el Sanador Bones. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, así que… ¡POTTER!- ¿qué mierda? Su grito me dejó aturdida y con el ceño fruncido.

Harry entró con mi sweater y túnica ya sin sangre y me las arrojó. Y mientras fregoteaba mi camiseta de tirantes me daba vuelta para ponerla y dejar de dar un espectáculo con el maldito corpiño de encaje verde botella que había decidido tontamente llevar hoy. Dulce Morgana, añoraba mi deportivo que cubría bien absolutamente todo. Y lo gracioso aquí fue que Malfoy no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para apartar la vista de mi culo cuando me giré. Reí a la vez que murmuraba para mis adentros un "estás lento, hurón". Él rodó los ojos. Maldito mirón.

-Eso fue innecesario, Herms. Como si no conociera más que tus tetas.- Harry me tiró un guiño junto a su comentario molesto y reí, mientras Malfoy fruncía el ceño y fulminaba a Harry con los ojos.

-Eso fue descortés, Potter. Compórtate.- Harry rió- Ahora, como sé que ella no hará caso ni por todo el oro del mundo, te lo digo a ti. No menos de 48hs de reposo o podría abrir su herida otra vez. Puede tomar su brebaje recetado a demanda, pero nada muggle pues no surtirá efecto. Ya pueden irse de mi cubículo, que aquí no caben 2 héroes de guerra. Fuera.- Arrancó otra hoja de su recetario y la dobló cuidadosamente mientras le asentía a Harry y él se iba.

Salté de la camilla rumbo a la puerta mientras tiraba al aire un "gracias, Malfoy", pero él se puso en la puerta, interrumpiendo mi huída.

-Ya sabes, Granger. Si quieres descubrir si mis pelotas están donde deben, envíame una lechuza. Un placer como siempre- y guiñándome un ojo, metió una receta doblada en el bolsillo de mi túnica y se fue.

Aún sorprendida, salí de allí. Y no fue hasta que llegué al punto de aparición más cercano que me animé a abrir la nota:

"Granger, pude corroborar que tu trasero es tan legendario como imaginé. Ya sabes, si quieres diversión y un poco de estudio de anatomía, no dudes en escribirme… ni por un segundo. D.M"

-Idiota descarado- murmuré con una risotada, mientras sentía a Harry detrás de mí reír como perro. Y de esa guisa, nos desaparecimos al campo de entrenamiento.

Quiero aclarar que no le escribí. Por supuesto que no lo hice, demonios. Su forma de ligue había sido tan pobre que hasta Ron pudo darle clases. Pero el destino es gracioso. Así que, mi falta de comunicación no hizo nada en contra de encontrarlo en un bar perdido en el Londres mágico 3 noches después de nuestro encuentro. Tampoco impidió que estuviera vestida con un malditamente caliente pantalón ajustado y una remera un poco chica del cuerpo de Aurores. O que él se viera comestible con una ajustada camiseta negra y su pantalón de medimago oscilante en sus caderas. Y si no impidió todo eso, ¿cómo iba a impedir ese fogoso beso dado en el pasillo oscuro del baño y la sugerente pregunta de "tu casa o la mía"?

Y así arrancó todo. Y de ahí 3 años, y contando.

Ambos sabíamos lo malditamente mucho que costó aceptarlo, querernos y aguantarnos, por Merlín. Pero ahora podíamos afirmar que nos amábamos con locura y estábamos llenos de pasión. Y si aún dudábamos, teníamos a nuestras espaldas muchísimas maratones de sexo increíblemente caliente que tuvimos a lo largo de nuestra relación.

Pero de repente, esto. Una poción de un claro verde lima que parecía tener un cartel de neón que apuntaba el hecho de que un mini Malfoy estaría con nosotros en algunos meses.

-Y una mierda- volví a murmurar mientras juntaba fuerzas y me paraba y me alejaba de la pequeña redoma sobre el lavabo. Miré el techo y volví la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras abría el grifo y sin miramientos metía la cabeza debajo del chorro frío.

Más tranquila, me enfrenté al living de mi hogar y juntando todas las fuerzas que la maldita Hermione Granger tenía, invoqué un patronus.

-Draco, necesito que vengas aquí. Es importante. Prepararé macarrones con queso, ¿sí? Por favor, no tardes.- y mandé a mi pequeña nutria en busca de mi novio.

Merlín nos ayude.

Y cuando por fin (otro fin más) vi mechones rubios girando vertiginosamente por la chimenea, me armé de valor y aire para enfrentar al futuro. Pero no sola, sino con el idiota que a pesar de haber nacido en la cuna de la magia no sabía aterrizar de un viaje con polvos Flu.

Merlín deberá ayudarnos mucho.

Fin

Buenoo, ¡hola! Sé que tengo otras cosas pendientes por terminar, pero hoy encontré esto ya casi escrito en un cuaderno perdido de mi facultad y no me resistí a transcribirlo y subirlo ya de madrugada… espero que alguien haya al menos reído con esto.

Si hasta acá llegaste, te lo agradezco. Tu pedacito de vida volcado en mi historia será atesorado por siempre.

Espero que este pequeño drabble sea suficiente para la curiosidad y voracidad de lxs lectorxs de por acá… así que sin nada más, ¡digo adiós!

Un placer como siempre,

Flor.

P.D: dramione toda la vida babyssss


End file.
